Travelin' Solider
by Devil's Dark Song
Summary: Emmett was drafted into the army and was abandoned by his father.With no one to send a letter to a waitress named Bella is kind enough to write to him.Will Emmett fall in love with her through her letters and return home to her, or will he die before he can?
1. I Wouldn't Mind Sittin' Down for a While

_=D Hellos! I knows I needs to finish my shugo chara fics but I think you can deal with a Twilight fic for right now! Haha! Any way i gots the idea to make this story while listening to a song called Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks so yah, before i forget to say: i changed there ages to fit the story, Emmett is 18, Bella is 16, and all of Bella's friends are either her age younger or older. i dont feel like looking up how old every one is the show is. so now I will stop talking and let you read XD enjoy_

_I no own Twilight_

**Travelin' Soldier**

X Normal POV X

Emmett walked along the dusty country side road, kicking up dust every once in a while. With every passing car even more dust was sent into the air causing him to chough and rub his eyes. His army greens were dirty because of the dust as well. "Great…" He thought out load to himself. "General what's his face ain't gonna like this!" He sighed and continued walking, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a small café.

He looked at his watch, 2:00 pm, it said. "Well," He said thinking out loud again. "I'm not going to be picked up for another three hours, so why not!" He started to walk to the café, Star Light Café he saw on a sign as he came closer. He threw open the doors and walked all the way to the back of the café, he sat down in the last both in the back and stared out the window.

X Emmett POV X

As I sat staring out the window of the café I thought back to the day I got drafted into the army. That day my whole world died, that day was my 18th birthday as well. It's been two day since then to. Why they had to draft me on my birthday I will never know.

"_You ungrateful son_!"

My dad had yelled at me when I told him I was going. He hated the army, I didn't know why though. Even my sister, Alice, Hated the army to, and after I decided to go they both abandoned me. The only one who talked to me before I left was my mother.

"_I'm so sorry Emmett, this is my entire fault! They made me sign you up for the drafts_."

Why did she think it was her fault?

Sure all mother were forced to sign there boys up that were 18, or about to turn 18, up for the drafts. It wasn't her fault I was picked. I wish I was able to tell her that before I left, but my father wouldn't let me talk to her. He just told me to hurry up and get out. He also told me to not even write one letter to them or come home when the war ended, if I was still alive.

"Hello welcome to the Star Light Café!" The girl's soft sweet voice knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the girl, she had Dark Brown hair tied back with a baby blue bow, her face had a big sweet smile spread across it, her eyes were a beautiful Chocolate color, and she was dressed in the waitress outfit, which I must say looked really good on her.

Getting a little shy I looked down at the table and mutter "Hi…" She just giggled a bit, my head shot back up at her. "I'm Bella and I'll be your server for today." She winked and her smile got even bigger. "So what can I get you?" I sigh and looked back down at the table. "Nothing I just came here to think a bit."

X Bella POV X

I was a little surprised at the Brown haired mans response. We had never had a customer come in here just to think. "Um alrighty then. If you get hungry just call me over, Mr. …. Um" I had forgotten to ask him his name. I feel kinda stupid right now. "Emmett, my names Emmett. Also…." He said, his shyness coming back, I just smiled. "Yes? What is it?" I asked him, he looked me right in the eyes. I felt like I was drowning in his ocean blue eyes that contrasted with his dark hair.

"Would you mind sitting down for a bit? I could really use someone to talk to." I really wish I could sit with him, but I still have to work. Wait! "Sorry but I can't. But I do get off in an hour, can you wait till then?" His smile was almost as big and happy as mine when I said that. "Of course I can, Bella." Something about the way he said my name just made me really happy, it also made me blush just a bit to.

Shaking the blush off my face I nodded at him and walked off to continue my work.

XXX

The hour passed so slow, I thought I was gonna die before I got off work! I keep looking up at the clock, which caused me to get some orders wrong. At 2:30, I was back in the kitchen try to help our new waitress, Rosalie. At 2:45, I was take some ones order and not paying any attention to what I was writing, I ended up putting hot chocolate and not ice cream sunday. Finely at 2:50 I was able to change out of my uniform and back into my street close. Bye-bye to the brown skirt and white button up shirt and hello black T and jeans!

I walked out of the back room and over to Emmett, who was still waiting for me to get off. "Alrighty, sorry I took so long but I'm ready to go!" I said smiling as always. He looked up from his tea and smiled at me as well. "No need to apologies, you weren't that long." His smile made me feel like I was in a trance, completely under his control. He got up, garbed his jacket and army bag. When I saw me staring at him his face looked confused.

"You alright?" He asked with concern. I shook myself out of my trance. "Yeah I'm ok." I told him. "So where do you wanna go to talk? If you don't have a place, then can we go somewhere I want to?" I knew the perfect place, it was a clam and beautiful place that I always went to when I was troubled. "Of course. So where is this place you want to go?"

"The pier."

_Alrighty! X3 Plz Plz Plz tell me if you like this! I really wanna know if you did! =D well have a nice day XD_


	2. Too Young for Him They Told Her

_Hellos! Finely the 2nd chapter for this YAYS! Alright on to then next thing: Edward lovers you are not gonna like me after you read this. Wanna know why? Well it's cause 1) This is an Bella/Emmett fic and I would think that you Edward lovers would like Edward/Bella, or whatever it called, more and 2)...I made Edward gay -ducks and covers- So yah, but he does still like Bella. How is it possible for a gay guy to like a girl? Don't know, but Edward does have a boyfriend in this so... I'm just gonna say he is bi is that ok? Good! and not I'm not making fun of gay or bi people, I'm sorry if it looks like I am but I'm not i promise! So plz forgive me it looks like I am ok? Alrighty now on with the story!_

**Travelin' Soldier**

**X Normal POV X**

Emmett's eyes stayed looking down at the water. He couldn't find the words to tell the girl beside him what had happened. Bella, on the other hand, waited patiently for the young male beside her to talk. She playfully kick her feet in and out of the water creating splashes with ever swing of her feet. After a while she finely got fed up with the silence between them and started talking.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" She said keeping her gaze on her feet splashing in the water. He sighed and kept his gaze on the water as well. "Well…" he began."My father, he… well I don't know what else to call what he did but abandonment." Her head shot up to look at him in shock, Emmett keep his head down. "He did what?"

"My father hates the army you see. And when I was drafted I had no say in whether I could go or stay." He raised his head to look into Bella's eyes, she again felt trapped to his gaze. "He told me to just get out and not return. I can't even write a letter to my mother." Bella didn't know what to say to that. She was angered that a father could do something to his son, but she also felt like cry for the Brown hair male in front of her.

She decided to cry for the man. Tears started to climb down her face and Emmett gently wiped them away. "Please don't cry for me, Belly." He said. "If you do anything for me let me write my letters to you at least." She nodded and smiled sadly. "Alright then."

They sat on the pier for the rest of the time before Emmett had to leave. When the solder came to get him Bella started to cry again, Emmett wiped her tears and kissed her head and whispered into her ear "I'll write you as soon as I get to the camp." With that he boarded the bus that would take him away. Bella watched the bus leave till it was out of sight she then began to walk home.

**X Bella's POV X**

By the time I got home it was already dark, so I decided to just go to sleep. I have working in the morning any way. I didn't even change out of my day close I was so tired, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up crying that morning; I don't even know why I was. Was I crying for Emmett? Was I crying 'cause I wouldn't get to see him? I couldn't find any answer for those two questions. I didn't want to think about it anymore, I got out of bed and got ready for work.

I got dress and headed out the door of my apartment. I said hello to my friend and check my mailbox. There was nothing there. I had hoped to get a letter from Emmett but I knew he wouldn't be able to send me one his first day as a soldier. I sighed, closed the mailbox, and head for work.

The rest of the day went like it always would. I got to work, put my uniform on, and start taking orders. The only thing different was my friend, Edward, coming by the café. He could tell I was worried about something so he asked me to stay for a bit after work and talk about it.

He's always been a nice friend. He's more like a brother to me than anything. So I decided to stay after and talk to him, maybe talking to someone about this will help any way.

**X Normal POV X**

Bella's work day had finely finished, she could go home but Edward was waiting to talk to her. She walked out of the back room and over to the table where he was sitting. "So what is it that's bothering you Bells?" He asked as she sat down across from him. She stared at the table. "Well you see, there's this soldier and his… his father abandoned him." Edward stared at her; he didn't know what she was talking about.

"That's all you're worried about?" He asked with a blank expression, she sighed. "No it's not just that. He left for the camp yesterday and I'm not sure if he's okay or not. I haven't got a letter from him yet so… I'm just a little worried about him… that's all." Edward laughed a bit, Bella looked at him with anger. "What's so funny?" She wanted to yell at him but there were still costumers in the café, she needed to keep her cool.

"It just sounds like you're in love with this soldier that's all" He said still giggling. Bella just stared at him in disbelieve. _'Love? Do I?' _She had never thought about that before. _'Am I in love with him?' _She felt her face getting hotter; she knew she was starting to blush. She quickly hid he face under her hair; she didn't see Edward's face grow angry at her reaction. He loved the kind brown haired girl in front of him; he didn't want any soldier taking her away from him.

"Well even if you do love him you're too young for him." He took a sip of the tea that was in front of him. Bella keep her head down but her eyes grew wide. He was right. She was only six-teen after all. _'He's right,' _she thought, _'A guy like him would never love me any way. He was just lonely and need to some to write a letter to.'_ She got up to leave.

"Thanks Edward." And with that she left.

**X Edward's POV X**

I watched as Bella left the café, I had a feeling she was crying after what I had said. _'I'm sorry Bella,' _I said to myself. _'I maybe gay but you the only girl I will ever love.' _

I got up to leave; I was going to be late for my date with my boyfriend if I didn't hurry.

I'm gonna get killed now I know it! XD Oh well! Any who: Thankies to all the people who reviewed! you guy are so awesome! I love you guy so much! -cries- Tankies again! 83


	3. So the Letters Came

_8D 3rd! chapter_! 2 in one day! XD Any who, I'm glad no one has killed me yet for making Edward bi, people thought it was funny and I was happy about that, but I still feel like I'm gonna get killed for doing that XD But hey! Emmett finely tells some of this story so I'm happy for right now. And before I get corrected, I know nothing of the military or army. So I know I'm calling some things wrong in here but I don't know what they're really called. So if any one wants to tell me I'd be happy about that, but I'm not gonna change it in this chapter I'll put it in the next one. And now, I shutting up and letting you read!

**Travelin' Soldier**

**X Bella's POV X**

About two months had pasted since Emmett's first letter arrived. First he had sent them from somewhere in California and now they come from somewhere in Vietnam. I worried about him when his letters first started to come from over there, but he told me he hadn't been sent to the front yet. They needed him to stay near the medical area, he had been threw some medical training at the training camp, and they were short on doctors and nurses. I still worried about him though.

I'd hared so many stories of the medical area being attacked, boomed, and ambushed. I just hoped that didn't happen to him. I still wanted to talk to him, to still be able to comfort him, even if it was threw writing, and I still wanted to see him when he returned. He told me he wanted all those things as well. He always told me that even if his day was as bad as it could get, when he got back to his tent and saw my letter on his bed his bad mood just up and diapered. I was happy that I could at least do that for him.

**X Normal POV X**

Bella looked over at the clock on her desk and screamed when she saw what time it was. 7:25 am. she had spent all morning reading and re-reading Emmett's letter, now she only had 10 minutes to get ready for school and 20 minutes to get there. She didn't waste any time putting her uniform on, brushing her hair and teeth, and getting her belongings together for the day. As she ran out her door she grabbed the letter off her desk and continued to run out of the building and down the street to her school.

**XXX**

With luck Bella had made it to school right before her first bell. Now it was 2:15 and time for her last class, band. Her instrument was the piccolo and she enjoyed playing it. That was one of the reasons she like band, the other was because pretty much all of her friends that worked at the café with her took band as well. Edward and his boyfriend also took the class.

When Bella walked into the band room and saw Edward, she recalled what he had said to her that day at the café.

'…_sounds like you're in love with this solder…' _Was she?

'…_you're too young for him.' _That was true. A six-teen year old and an eight-teen year old together? It would never work.

She continued her walk into the room and got her instrument out, a sad look plastered on her face in place of the happy one she had when she first arrived. Edward saw this and went over to her. She didn't look up from her instrument when he stood next to her; she looked as though she was deep in thought. "Bells?" Edward said, she didn't answer. "Bell?" he tried again, still nothing from the girl. "Bella!" He taped her on the head, hard enough for her head to look like a bobble head's.

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Edward! What was that for?" she asked, a little bit of anger in her voice. "You weren't answering me so I just tapped you on your head. Anyway, why so sad? You were all happy a minuet ago." She sighed, "Nothing's wrong, I'm… just a bit tired , that's all." she put on a fake smile, he didn't buy it but he knew that if Bella was making up stuff then she didn't want to talk about it. "Alright then." He said and went to his seat. Finely the teacher walked in and class began.

**X Emmett's POV X (Finally! XD)**

I stared up at the ceiling of my tent. I had just finished taking care of another patient and I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I never knew when they'd need me again and I didn't want them to waste the time trying to get me up when someone could be dying. "So they finely let you take a break, huh?" Someone at the door asked, I looked over to see Jasper, he lived in this tent to and it was such a pain to get him to clean up his mess.

"Yep, finely finished taking care of the one guy. Got all his blood cleaned up to." I heard him laugh at that, he was suppose to be fighting in the front lines but he was sent back here to help if we ever got attacked so he always laughed when I complained about all the blood. "Better get used to all the blood round here, if they send ya to the front there'll be a whole lot more." Oh goody, more freaking blood! Just what I need! Uhg! I hated the sight of blood, but I had to put up with it.

"Yeah yeah I know that!" I told him and threw my pillow at him, he caught it. Show off. He threw the pillow back at me and held up a white envelope. "Finely got my letter today. Get one back from your girl yet?" He asked a smirk on his face, he always thought that Belly was "my girl" and I hated that he actually thought that. Sure, I wish she was but she wasn't. "Okay, one: Bella's not my girl, two: no I haven't got a letter back from her yet, and three: Let me guess your letters from some girl you met back home in a club. Am I right?" Jasper always talked about how back where he was from he had girls all over him, so I wasn't surprised when his smirk grew bigger.

"Nope," He answered, I was shocked. "Your sister, Alice, sent it to me."

Alice? What, no! She couldn't have… Could she?

_0_0 Alice! mhmm! Why did she send a letter to Jasper and not Emmett you ask? Everything will be reviled in do time, so plz be patient. 83 Thankies~_

_ps. all these chapters have been written already so i will upload one every day until the story is finished!  
_


	4. Never More to Be Alone

_Hey i will finish this story up soon, only two more chapters to go! Xp might add two chapters today and last tomorrow but idk if im going to the library today, if i am then i shall upload the 5th! enough rambling Here yeah go. Enjoy_

* * *

Travelin' Soldier

**X Bella POV X**

I leaned on the countertop of the café re-reading the letter from Emmet. It was a slow day only a few people and I could take a break for a few minutes so why not? So what if I had read this thing a thousand times, I'll read it a thousand more if I want.

I heard giggling behind me then the letter was snatched from my hands. I turned to see who took it, my friend Rosalie. She all ways did things like this. "Rosalie, give that back." I said and tried to grab it from her, I failed.

"Let's see what we have here." She said and began to look over the letter. I tried grabbing it again but she moved out of the way. "Oh! So little Miss. Bella is writing to a soldier?" she giggled more and shook her head like she was ashamed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Why would you do this?"

"He need someone to right to now give it back!" I spat. Rosalie just smirked and called Esme over.

"Esme, look at this Bella's writing to a soldier and it looks like he's falling for her." She showed Esme the letter and she gasped in surprise. "Oh Rosalie I think you're right, but what about Bella? Is she falling for this soldier?" Esme smirked at me, I know there just playing but I blush at the thought of loving Emmett. I only just met him, so I can't be right? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the door of the café open and see our manager walk in.

"And what do we have here?" I heard her say and take the letter. Crap, we were in trouble.

"N… nothing, Alice." Rosalie stuttered, but Alice was already looking the paper up and down. When she got to the bottom she stopped and he eyes went wide. "Who does this belong to?" she asked shocked. I was afraid to answer.

"Do not make me ask again." She said in a harsh tone.

"I… it's mine." I managed to say still afraid of what would happen. Why was Alice so shocked thought? I knew it was privet when she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back room.

**X Alice POV X**

Bella was righting to my brother? How did she know him? Some many questions that needed answers.

"Alright talk." I demanded and through the paper on the table in the room. Bella just looked at me confused. "Why are you righting my brother? Tell me now." I asked, I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I couldn't help it.

"Your brother?" Bella said shocked. I had a feeling she didn't know, what with me changing my last name and all and I knew Emmett wouldn't tell her after what our father had done to him. "Yes my brother…" I finely said, my voice sounded so sad saying it to. I turned to look Bella in the eyes as they changed from confused to furious. "How could you!" she yelled quietly. "How could you just let your father do that to him?"

She had a right to be mad, but that didn't make this hurt any less. Tears started forming in my eyes and I was sniffling. "I didn't want to get hurt." I told her. "If my dad found out I had done something to help Ikuto he would've killed me." I looked down at the floor. Having a dad that hated the army and having a brother that you love so much get drafted is not easy. My father really would've killed me if he found out.

"So? If you love your brother then you would've found a way to talk to him." She said, he voice was cracking I could tell she was crying. I looked up at Bella, tears in my eyes as well; I think she was shocked at that because her eyes went wide.

"I… I didn't completely forget about him." I said as a tear slid down my cheek. "I found someone to right to that knows my brother. I'm writing to him." I finely let the rest of my tears fall and I fell to the floor head burred in my hands. "I wish I could write to Emmett but I'm putting myself in danger just by writing to Jasper. Bella please, the consequences would be far worse if I was writing to Ikuto. I would write to him but…" I couldn't finish I was crying to hard.

"Oh Alice…" I heard bella whisper. "I'm so sorry I didn't know." I wiped my eyes and got off the floor. "Really I would write to him if I could." I told her, some tears still in my eyes. She nodded at me. "I know. I'll make sure to tell him that." She smiled sadly.

Before we went back out to the café I made sure it did look like I had been crying. Only Bella would know, even if I didn't want her to. She was close to Ikuto, though, so it didn't matter.


	5. I Won't be Able to Write for Awhile

ok I'm trying to finish this story as fast as i can so i"m sorry for such a bad chapter Enjoy as much as you can even though it sucks

Travelin' Soldier

**X Bella POV X**

The day went by like normal after my talk with Alice. More customers came and went as the sun sunk down in the sky. Because of the slow day the café was able to close early and I was able to get home before dark.

I got to my apartment building and checked my mailbox. Another letter had come already? Why? It wasn't like Ikuto to send another one when I hadn't replied yet. Maybe something bad had happened… No, I couldn't think that.

I shook the thoughts from my head and went inside my apartment. I sat the mail down on my coffee table, said 'hello' to my cat, and went to make diner.

**X Emmett POV X**

I sat on my bed in the tent, bag half way packed beside me. It had been a long day helping to take care of every one that was injured and getting some surprising news.

I knew Bella would know something was going on when she got my 2nd letter in only a few days but I had to tell her. If I hadn't, who knows what would happen.

**X Bella POV X**

I eyed the letter on the table, afraid to open it. Something was wrong. Emmett could be dead or hurt and I don't know what I'd do if he was. Maybe he was telling me about something really good that had happened? Yes, that must be it. Or at least that's what I told myself to think.

I reached for the letter and slowly opened it. I pulled the paper out of the envelope and stared at it. It had to be something good, it just had to be! I unfolded it carefully and read it:

_Dear Bella,_

_I know what you're thinking right now, and you're right. Something is wrong. I have to tell you but I have no clue how to brake it easily, so I'll just say it straight out. _

_I'm going to the front._

_I'm sorry Bella and please don't cry. I can't promise nothing will happen to me but I swear I'll make it back alive. So please stay strong till I do. And I know this is not the time to tell you but I have to before I go._

_I love you, Bella._

_~Emmett_

Tears were falling as I finished reading. How could this be happening? Emmett… he's going to the front? This can be true, it can't be!

And he said he loved me? Why tell me at a time like this? He can come home and tell me. He'll be able to I know he will. I don't want to lose him; I don't think I could take it.

"Oh Emmett," I whispered into the dark between sobs. "I… I love you to."

That night I couldn't sleep, I either woke up crying or screaming. So I finely gave up and just stared at the ceiling, tears still falling from my eyes.


	6. A Soldier Coming Home

_Here it is the last chapter. I will finish my other stories to, dont know when but i will. I also dont know if i will start another story. Any way please enjoys this as best you can_

* * *

**Travelin' Soldier**

**XBella POVX**

I sat on the bench with the rest of the marching band at the first football game of the year. Edward sat next to me his instrument in hand. I was glad to have him there, I knew that at every game if someone had died over at the war they read their name and gave a moment of silence for them. I didn't want Emmett's name to be on there. I hadn't gotten a letter from him because he was now fighting in the war and I was so worried.

I looked over at Edward, he must have seen the worried look I had because he gave me a one armed hug, his other arm was around his boyfriend. "Don't worry." He told me but it didn't help.

We sat silently for the rest of the time till the Lord's Prayer began then the Anthem was sung. After that a man stood up and told us to bow our heads for the men lost at war. He then began to read the names from the list.

Here it is. I'll find out if Ikuto is dead or not. I hope he isn't, I don't think I could take it.

A few more names were read before I heard it.

_"Emmett Mcarty"_

I shot right off the bench and ran out to the parking lot behind the field. I feel to my knees, covered my eyes with my eyes with my hands and cried.

Why did he have to die? He told me he'd make sure he made it back.

"Bella?" I head a familiar voice say, it was Emmett's voice. I cried harder. Why did my mind have to play tricks on me?

"Bella!" I heard again and felt something poke me in the side. This kept going on for what felt like hours before I finely opened my eyes and found that I was in my room.

I sat up and look around a bit more, tears still rolling down my face. I felt something move on the other side of the bed and arms wrap around my waist. Looked to my side to see warming blue eyes and a beautiful face attached to them. "Bella, honey, are you alight?" he asked.

"Emmett!" I shouted and turned to hug him. he wasn't dead, the war had ended so many years ago and I was now married to him. Nothing had happened to him, he was her and he was mine.

"It's alright, belly, I'm here." He whispered softly. He knew of my nightmares and knew just how to calm me when I awoke. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

For the rest of the night neither of us slept. I think you can guess why…


	7. AN

A/N

Sorry to get your hopes up bit I'm making another Posting Another Twilight fanfic that i wrote not too long ago, but i was wondering if it should be Bella/Emmett or Bella/Jasper. i want you guys to decide.i have it under just bella right now but read and tell me which one i should pair bella with. put your answer in a review or you can PM me. i will post the first chapter today and wanted you guys to decide the paring. thank you for all those who reviewed! love you guys!

~Demon


End file.
